Truffami!
by Mesuneko
Summary: Ryou se quedo algo corto de dinero. Bakura quiere robar.... que pasarà? xD Oneshot.RyouxBakura. Shounenai. Rewies please x3


Truffami!

Bien, aqui vengo con otro fic, otro one-shot Ryou/Bakura. Siempre Shounene-ai n.n . Tambien quisiera hacer publicidad a mi otro fic Los cabritos que a esta terminado… w Por otra parte continuo a disculparme con todas aquellas personas que siguieron mis fics u,u' lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Ahora continuemos con este one-shot,''Ah si, este es otro fic donde Yami Bakura se materializa, aun no se como diantres hace, pero es muy comodo para nosotros escritores

Utima cosuchia… Word me mete los guines, fanfiction me los borra.. por eso los dialogos se podrian ver mal x,x

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era una noche tranquila serena, afuera se respiraba un aire fresco y delicioso, pero dentro de la casa, se respiraba un aire pesado. Un joven albino se encontraba sentado, con muchos papeles regados en la mesa y una lampara que lo iluminaba, o mejor dicho que era su unica iluminacion. Su rostro tenia una expresion frustrada y por como tomaba el lapiz, estaba al borde de la desesperacion. En ese instante otro joven, identico al anterior (aunque con el cabello un poco mas alzado y los ojos mas profundos) se aparecio a su lado.

-Que ocurre hikari?- pregunto curioso y algo fastidiado, pues a casua de esta situacion Ryou no habia aun preparado la cena

-.Nada… -dijo por lo bajo- Solo que nuestras finanzas estan al borde! Han aumentado las boletas de luz, agua y telefono! Pero mi padre aun no me aumenta la paga mensual y tengo que cubrir con los gastos! No.. aun no he conceguido otro Part-time.. – dijo el otro albino mientras se tomaba el cabello

-Y porque fue que te botaron?

-Y aun tienes el corage de preguntarlo ?- respondio Ryou fulminando a su yami

-Oh.. no te preocupes.. robaremos algo..- dijo con toda tranquilidad el ladron.

-Como eres capaz de decirlo tan tranquilamente….

-Soy un ladron, es natural hikari… ademas es mi deber ayudar a mi Yadounoushi…

-Ahora si soy tu Yadounoushi eh? Pero no lo fui cuando estabas de complice con Malik…

-Vamos Vamos- lo detuvo Bakura, antes que Ryou empezara a sacar mas ejemplos- El tiempo pasa… no guardes rencores Ryou.

Rencor… ahora que el ya no podia manejar las sombras como antes, creia que se le habia perdonado todo…. Yugi decia que el era demaciado bueno como para permitirle a ese bandido de vivir con el, y el se decia que era demaciado estupido (y con un fuerte instinto de Masoquismo) como para querer a ese bandido…

-podriamos estafar a cuatro ricachones…. O talvez a un pensionado…. O a Kaiba al maximo, tanto a el dinero no le falta…- comenzo el bandido desde la cocina, mientras revisaba la nevera.

-No quiero robar- en ese momento su estomago rugio- pero tampoco quiero morirme de hambre… ademas robar es…- empezo Ryou, quien tenia un senso del moral bastante alto

-malo?- dijo burlonamente Bakura- Ryou… has hecho peores cosas… -continuo el yami, quien revisaba la alazena- mejor dicho… hemos hecho…peores cosas….- al finalizar la frase le dio una hojeada a su hikari, quien estaba colorado.

-En.. donde… quieres atacar?- dijo decido Ryou (o almenos intento parecerlo)

-Mmn… podriamos probar en aquella fiesta de Poker que patrocina Kaiba en el Casino Domino…- dijo con una sonrisita mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Ryou.

-Pequeño problema, unicamente se pueden entrar en parejas, y no quiero que nadie mas venga a saber de esto.- afirmo Ryou

- No hay problema, hikari… no hay problema….- susurro el Yami, jugando con el mechon de su hikari, viendolo de manera burlona y pervertida.

Al dia siguiente Bakura se alzo mas temprano de lo normal, dejando una nota en la tv.

"voy a salir, volvere para el almuerzo"- leyo Ryou, quien se alzo de hombros y comenzo a prepararse el desayuno. Eran un cuarto para las 2 quando se aparecio Bakura, con un par de bolsas en las manos y una cara bastante seria. Ryou aun traia el uniforme, pero Bakura empezo a desabrocharselo ahi mismo en la sala.

- eh! Que haces! - Pregunto confundido Ryou, mientras trataba de separase.

- Quitatelo!- ordeno seriamente Bakura.

- Pero.. aqui! Ahora!- Volvio a decir Ryou, aun mas nervioso y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

- Vamos quitatelo ya!- insistio Bakura, forseando con el albino

- Pero.. Pero.. Bakura!- volvio a replicar el mas joven

- Quiero que te pruebes esto, Idiota!- dijo mostrandole una de las bolsas.

- ….. eh…?- fue lo unico que exclamo Ryou, quien obviamente habia malentendido la situacion.- Bakura… esta es una falda.- le dijo nuevamente al abrir la bolsa.

- Aja – dijo tranquilamente.

Ryou lo miro extrañado.

- Quieres que me ponga una falda!- pregunto alterado por la mala broma de su Yami.

- Aja – repitio tranuquilamente

- Ni loco- lanzandole la falda.

Ryou se giro para irse a la cocina, cuando Bakura lo tomo firmemente por las caderas y lo atrajo a su pecho. Comenzo a desvestirlo. Ryou estaba rojo manzana y trataba de safarse de los potentes brazos de su Yami.

- Quedate quieto, ya te he desvestido antes recuerdas?- a este comentario las mejillas de Ryou se encendieron mas y y con dos puntitos como ojos. Bakura finalmente consiiguio quitarle los pantalones, y lo solto con un brazo para alcanzar la falda, que fue mas facil de infilar de lo que el pensaba.

- - te queda muy bien sabes?- dijo Bakura con una sonrisita y una mano en la barbilla.

- Por los cielos, Bakura! – exclamo Ryou, avergonzadisimo.

- Ahora pruebate esta blusa- sacando una blusa de color azul pastel

Ryou se la probo, o mejor dicho Bakura lo obligo a probarsela.

- ese color te queda muy bien, combina con tus ojos…- dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a su hikari.- sientese princesa…- dijo en un tono galante, mientras le indicaba el sofa.

Ryou se sento nervioso. Ahora que diantres planeaba Bakura? Despues se dio cuenta que se encontraba ahi mismo. A sus pies colocandole unas extrañas sandalias negras.

- listo, ponte de pie.

Ryou obedecio, se tambaleo un poco, pero Bakura lo tenia agarrado de la mano y le acompaño a mientras daba un par de pasos.

- te queda estupendo….- dijo fascinado el yami

- … exacto… como hiciste a conseguir mi talla (en la ropa de mujer entiendo)

- Me la probe yo mismo.- dijo de los mas tranquilo, aun examinando a Ryou

Ryou estaba a punto de estallar. No se imaginaba a Bakura probandose la ropa. Era demaciado comico….

- Eres hermoso vestido asi…- le susurro al oido el yami mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le alzaba ligeramente la barbilla.

- Bakura… no puedo.. la ropa…

- No te preocupes, enseguida te la quito….- dicho esto lo beso, Ryou respondio y se fueron con pasos torpes al sofa.

Llego la noche del gran golpe! Bakura se habia alquilado un traje adecuado mientra Ryou se coloco aquel que Bakura le habia comprado. Tambien se maquillo, Kura le trajo un par de cosmeticos y ojeando revistas para chicas en el supermecado, entendio lo que tenia que hacer.

flash back

" oh jovencito, pero esas no son revistas para usted"- le sujirio una mujer corpulenta y bajita, con unos collares y un par de lentes bastante ridiculos, con el cabello rojizo y rizado.

" lo se, señora, pero estoy buscando algo que regalarle a mi novia y pense tomar ideas de las revistas que ella lee" dijo con la sonrisa mas angelical que le pudo regalar.

"aaaw…que tierno que eres…. Bueno, si es asi po si, ya te estaban dando del pervertido"a grego la mujer, haciendo enfancis sobre 'estaban', señalando disimuladamente a las otras empleadas.

fin del flash back

Ryou lucia simplemtne presioso.Para no ser reconocido facilmente se trenzo un poco el peloy se coloco algunos sarcillos falsos y collares que combinasen. Si tenia que hacer el travesti, almenos lo haria bien. Asi fue que Bakura con su conjunto y Ryou con el suyo se presentaron a la fiesta.

Entraron eln el casino, tomados del brazo como cualquier pareja, y Bakura atravez de su link-telepatico con su hikari le hiba diciendo que hacer y cuando hacerlo. El trato era, Ryou los distraeria mientras Bakura les robaba. La primera presa fue un gran empresario gordo y borracho. 10000. yenes fueron el botin. Bakura tambien gano dinero "limpiamente" apostando en el poker, mientras Ryou (que era siempre peresentado como Rina) animaba o acompañaba a su "prometido" Yabura (como era presentado Bakura) Por lo demas, todo fue muy tranquilo, hasta que se aparecio Kaiba obviamente. Esa era la señal para salir escapando. Con Kaiba a sus alrededores ya no se podian hacer mas estafas…. (es decir, Bakura si, pero con Ryou y sus nervios,era mejor evitar)

Volvieron a la casa, y empezaron a contar el botin. Los ojos de Ryou brillaban como estrellas, estaba tan contento con su Yami que finalmente se rindio util en algo. Lo beso y lo abrazo hasta el cansancio. Despues volvia contar, y regresaba a abrazar a su Yami.

- Bakura! No puedo creerlo, eres magnifico!

- No por nada soy el rey de los ladrones- dijo el yami arrogantemente

- Si!- dijo Ryou quien le salto encima por enesima vez.

- Si cada furto que hago tehaze tan euforico, me hago rapinador de bancos enseguida.

- No kura-chan! Esta fue una ocacion especial, no quiero que robes…- despues penso- no quiero que robes bancos entendido? – dijo Ryou

- Y que hay de lo demas ?- pregunto Bakura

- Mientras no uses mi cuerpo y no te descubran puedes hacerlo – dijo sonriendole melosamente a su Yami

- Y si me descubren?

- No tendremos sexo por un mes.

A esta afirmacion Bakura quedo petrificado, ya una vez Ryou decidio castigarlo por maltratar a un gato, con aquella tactica. Fue la cosa mas fria que hubiese sentido en su vida. Obviamente intento violarlo, pero estaba demaciado malascontumbrado a los cariños de su hikari, que al hacerlo no provo placer alguno. Y sexo, sin placer, no es sexo; si no (en este caso) autolesionismo.

- ah ya no me pagaras la "ficanza" o como se llame eso…?

-nop! Fue por eso que nos quedamos muy cortos de dinero, cariño…

Bakura abrio los ojos un momento.. Ryou… le dijo "cariño"? a EL? Wow… si que debia estar complacido…

- Oh Bakura…- exclamo el mas joven - …. Bakura…- repitio, mientras colocaba sus brazos por detras de su cuello y le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios.- hace mucho calor no crees ?...

- Aja…- contesto el Yami, un poco desorientado aunque sabia perfectamente donde queria llegar su hikari…

- Vamos a bañarnos….

Nuevamente Bakura abrio los ojos, Ryou sabia que Bakura odiaba bañarse (lo hacia unicamente porque estaba obligado a hacerlo) aunque fuese con Ryou (porque utilizaba todos esos aceites y jabones extraños) pero como desde hace siglos no se bañaban **juntos**…

Bakura lo tomo entre sus brazos y con una exprecion muy seria y decisa lo levo hasta el baño, lo sento encima del inodoro y empezo a llenar la bañera. Ryou encantado, se alzo para desmaquillarse un poco, se estaba sintiendo un poco empalagozo. Una vez que la tina estuvo llena y llena de burbujas (rosadas para el detalle xD) Ryou cerro el grifo y llamo a Bakura, quien estaba desconectando el telefono, cerrando puertas, ventanas: no queria que nadie molestara su baño privado especial…

Pues que mas hay que decir? Todo continuo como siempre : Ryou busco otro part-time, del cual fue despedido dos semanas despues, asi que busco otro. Tea fue atropellada por un camion de papas-fritas y termino en el hospital con una pierna fracturada, Tristan le declaro su amor a Bakura, y casualmente tambien el fue atropellado por otro camion de papas-fritas (solo que no se fracturo una pierna, si no las dos mas el brazo izquierdo) Yami se metio a vender calabazas, que robaba del huerto privado de Kaiba (quien fue acusado de robo-en-masa) y Joey –quien estaba contentisimo con la notizia- por hacer una fiesta en su casa, pronto serà papa.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

wenas! Bue se preguntaran que diablos de final es, pero tenia ganas de meter un poco mas a odos los ostros personajes, asì que hize como en las peliculas: te dicen que fin hizieron los otros personajes, en dos lineas. Aparte fue bastante divertido hazerlo xD

rewies and comments please ! owo

Mesuneko

« Non lo sò… aspetta che chiedo a l'altro me stesso »


End file.
